


(This Is Normal) Just Breathe and You’ll Be Alright

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, M/M, Post Movie Setting, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - Any - any - the earth was soft between his/her toes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	(This Is Normal) Just Breathe and You’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> prompt left by jujitsuelf at fic_promptly
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to quandong_crumble for the beta - I said I'd never try present tense again, but I did, and good thing qc was there to fix (and laugh at) all my mistakes.

The earth is soft between his toes, cold and damp, the breeze a touch too cold, but he stands still and waits, because he can do this, this being normal thing. He doesn’t know what possessed him to take his shoes off, maybe it was watching Jensen and Beth run around the park, kicking the soccer ball back and forwards, bare foot, their shoes abandoned to mark out the goals. Jensen had asked him to keep score, because he knew if he hadn’t Beth would have insisted that they team up, and that would have just been unfair. 

There is an excited whoop, and he looks back up in time to see the ball sail between Jensen’s shoes, and the hacker cheers, dragging his shirt up to cover his face in true soccer fashion, before proceeding to run around the park, arms out while Beth goes to retrieve the ball. Jensen keeps running until he stumbles, somehow turned what was sure to be a very spectacular nosedive into the grass into a series of forward flips, tumbling three times before collapsing on his back on the ground, shirt no longer over his head, but still bunched up around his chest. 

“Uncle Jake? You alright?” Beth’s laughing even as she runs over, dribbling the ball as she goes, coming to an abrupt stop next to Jensen, foot on top of the ball, peering down at her uncle. 

Jensen grins, makes a quick check of his glasses before giving the O.K sign. “All good, munchkin, and I’m totally winning now!”

“Are not!” Beth huffs, pulling her best pout and directing it towards the on looking sniper. It never ceases to amaze him just how much the girl manages to look and act like her uncle.

“ _Tio_  Cougs, tell him he’s losing. I’m winning!” 

It feels a bit like his heart skips a beat, it shouldn’t have, he is an ex-special forces sniper, and nothing is supposed to surprise him. But there is that word, still kind of echoing around in his ears, and there is another word that comes strongly to mind, forceful enough he feels short of breath. Family. 

Jensen is sitting up, grin erased, looking almost worriedly over at him, eyebrows pulled together to form that crease he always wishes he could smooth out. The hacker is too far away for him to do that, though. He breathes deep, tries to calm down the nerves forming like butterflies in his stomach, because he can do this, and smiles. 

“ _Si, sobrina_. You’re winning.”

Beth whoops in triumph, kicking the ball off towards her goals, before running after it. Jensen stays sitting on the ground for a moment longer, his expression shifting from confused to understanding, then onto relief, and finally that smile, wide and true. 

And yeah, he can do this. 


End file.
